<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karakuri Ninja Sasuke by RickHammersteel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287855">Karakuri Ninja Sasuke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel'>RickHammersteel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Female on Female Rape, Female on Male Rape, Hentai, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke comes home to a special surprise by Sakura. But little does he know that there is more to this surprise than he'd imagine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Karin/Uchiha Sasuke, Karin/Uchiha Sasuke/Sakura Haruno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karakuri Ninja Sasuke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: The following is a smut fic based on a really silly hentai. Viewer Discretion is advised.</p><p>This means you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke had just come back from a long day, body weary from battle. He quickly opened the door to his home, noting the long silent living room,"Sakura must be asleep." He said, before heading to his bedroom.</p><p>Much to his surprise, Sakura was there, staring at the open window. She quickly turned and smiled at her new husband,"Hey, Sasuke." She gave a sultry, sexy smile.</p><p>Sasuke gave a rare smile back at her. A private one he only reserved for her. She looked at this smile with a small amount of surprise. It wasn't unusual for her to be flustered at something so rare as a smiling Sasuke, but something about her reaction seemed off.</p><p>Before Sasuke could dwell on this, she placed her hands on his hips,"You must've had a long day, Sasuke..." Sakura purred, slowly planting her lips onto his neck,"Let me help you relax."</p><p>Sasuke leaned his head toward hers as they slowly moved towards the bed. Sakura pushed him below her before giving him a kiss on the lips,"Mmm," She smiled as she took his remaining hand and placed it above him on the bedpost.</p><p>The next thing Sasuke knew, he felt his chakra drain, and his hand get chained to the headboard,"What?" He looked at it.</p><p>Sakura gave a devilish grin,"Now, you're all mine," A puff of smoke later, and before him was a completely nude Karin,"You thought you were going to fuck Sakura, but instead it is I," She pointed a thumb to herself,"Karin!" She quickly moved her hand to his pants,"I'll make love to you here, forcing you to cheat on Sakura." She giggled,"When she finds you and me in our embrace, she'll leave you, forcing you to run into my loving arms!" She pulled his pants down.</p><p>Sasuke attempted to struggle against the woman's assault,"I... can't..."</p><p>"Oh, Sasuke, I invented a sealing jutsu just for you! You won't be able to break out or use any of your powers for eight hours." Karin smiled as she rubbed her hand along his shlong,"Now, just lie your head back and let me take care of you."</p><p>"N-No..." Sasuke groaned,"Stop..."</p><p>"Aw, Sasuke, you know you want it." She watched it go hard,"Look, you're already hard for me! Isn't that wonderful!" She grabbed it and aimed it towards her sopping wet pussy,"I want it so bad!" With a quick gasp she let it plunge into her body,"Yes!" She began to bounce on him,"How does it feel, Sasuke? How does it feel to be fucked by another woman on the same bed you fuck your wife on every night!?"</p><p>Sasuke blinked,"Every night? Every night and every morning actually."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"WHAT!?" Karin shouted before grabbing both of his shoulders and then proceeding to hump him repeatedly to the sound of a jackhammer.\</p><p>Sakura let out a hum as she placed the groceries onto the table. She looked towards the direction of her bedroom,"I wonder what I'm hearing?" She asked, before walking towards her room, and quickly opening it,"Sasuke?"</p><p>She looked at the primal scene, seeing Karin mid-fuck of Sasuke.</p><p>Karin grinned,"Well, look at that. Now she'll leave."</p><p>"Sakura..." Sasuke groaned.</p><p>Sakura stared at them for a long second before looking down.</p><p>"Yes..." Karin said.</p><p>Sakura let out a mighty yell,"Cha!" Her chakra burned all of her clothes off,"Threesome!" She shouted before jumping onto the bed of a very surprised Karin. She landed so that her bottom was near Sasuke's mouth. She grabbed Karin's shoulders and pulled her in. Sakura leaned into her ear,"You two looked like you were having fun. I hope you don't mind me joining."</p><p>Karin gasped as she attempted to get out of her grip, but Sakura was much stronger than her,"L-Let me go! Please!"</p><p>"Water Style: Dragon Fang Jutsu!" Sakura shouted, before grabbing Karin's bosom and began to rub it.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Earth Style: Rock Pillar Jutsu!"</p><p>"That doesn't go there!"</p><p>"Fire Style: Flame Hydra Jutsu!"</p><p>"Oh my god!"</p><p>--------</p><p>Karin limped into her hideout, still naked, and dripping wet.</p><p>Suigetsu looked at her,"Uh, were you successful?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it." Karin muttered.</p><p>-------</p><p>Sakura moaned as she laid near Sasuke,"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sasuke asked.</p><p>Sakura nodded,"Did you?"</p><p>"Once you joined, yes."</p><p>Sakura leaned into his shoulder,"That's all that matters to me."</p><p>"... Are you going to let me go?" Sasuke asked.</p><p>Sakura got up and gave him a sultry smile,"Oh, no. You see, I like you like this." She leaned into his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Based off of one of my favorite hentais, Karakuri Ninja Girl.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>